The Three New longinius
by Dark.eraser
Summary: naruto adalah anak yg di buang oleh ayahnya dan dia di sebut aib karna memiliki chakra sedikit.tapi tanpa keluarga dan naruto sadari di dalam tubuh naruto terdapat kekuatan yg besar yg melebihi biju dan kekuatan itu milik seekor naga yg bersemayam dalam tubuhnya.apa yg terjadi jika naruto mengetahui kekuatan yg ada dalam itu akankah naruto menjadi pendamai atau penghancur.


The Three New Longinus

Chapter:1

Pada zaman dahulu sebelum masa rikudou senin terjadi peperangan yg melibatkan tiga pengguna longinus baru atau di sebut The Three New peperangan itu pengguna The Three New Longinus menjadi penyerang utama,dan peperangan itu berlangsung selama berbulan-bulan akhirnya peperangan telah selesai tapi pengguna The Three New Longinus yg pertama telah Three New Longinus yg tuanya telah mati akhirnya melebur menjadi serpihan cahaya The Three New Longinus pun menjadi legenda masa pada saat masa rikudou senin muncul kembali pengguna satu The Three New Longinus tapi hidupnya tidak lama karna sang pengguna mati saat menggunakan mode terlarang yaitu Infiniti Juggernaut Drive evolution kekuatannya mampu untuk meratakan jagat raya.

PENYERANGANA KYUUBI

Seekor monster rubah ekor sembilan yaitu kyuubi menyerang sebuah desa shinobi yang terletak di negara terjadi di desa konoha dan banyak korban yg berjatuhan ...akhirnya hokage ke-3 memutuskan akan menyegel kyuubi kedalam bayi dari namikaze kushina dan namikaze minato yaitu namikaze menma dan namikaze naruko dengan menggunakan jutsu terlarang yaitu shiki fujin dan setelah itu akhirnya hokage ke-3 atau hiruzen sarutobi pu meninggal dengan hormat karna melindunggi desa.

.

.

.

setelah penyegelan selesai datanglah minato karna untuk melihat keadaan di alatar segel tapi ia terkejut melihat banyak anbu di sekitar altar penyegelan"apa yg terjadi di sini kenapa banyak sekali anbu di sini dan ada apa dengan sandaime?"sebelum ada yg menjawab tiba-tiba ada suara dari belakang yg sangat di kenali minato"minato-kun sandaime-sama menyegel cakra kyubi kedalam tubuh naruko dan menma dengan jutsu shiki fujin"setelah itu minato menjadi sedih karna orang yang sudan iya anggap kakek sendir telah mati karna menyegel kyuubi.

.

.

Celah dimensi

.

tanpa mereka sadari ada sesosok makhluk seperti naga berwarna biru dengan coraki hitam yg sedang melihat kejadian itu di celah dimensi" **Sepertinya anak yg ber rambut kuning itu akan di abaikan ayah dan kakak-kakaknya karna lemah dan aku merasakan kalau anak itu akan menjadi tuan dari semua The Three Longinus selanjutnya"** dan naga yg melihat kejadian itu pun melebur menjadi cahaya masuk ke tubuh bayi ber rambut kuning AKA naruto

TIME SKIP

Desa konoha terlihat seorang anak yg di kejar-kejar warga dan shinobi dan anak itu memiliki ciri memiliki rambut kuning dan berkulit putih memiliki tanda tato naga yg sedang melilit sebuah pedang yg gagangnya berbentu kepala naga letak tato naga itu berda pada tangan kanan [jangan kalian pikir naruto pereman pasar ya]dan sepertinya naruto sudah lelah.

"hah...hah...hah dasar warga sialan tidak capek ya main kejar kejaran dari tadi"dan naruto pun sampai pada ujung jalan,ujung jalan itu ada dua belok kanan dan kiri jadi dia belok kiri dan sepertinya dewi keberuntungan tidak berpihak padanya saat ini karna ujung gang itu buntu dan naruto pun ber alik tapi warga yg mengejarnya tadi sudah di depannya" _mau kemana kau bocah monster kami akan membunuhmu karna kau telah membunuh keluarga kami!"_.

setelah warga marah beberapa shinobi ikut mengejar tadi mulai merapal segel dan 'housenka ho jutsu'setelah mengucapkan nama jutsunya bola api sebesar mobilpu meluncur cepat ke arah naruto tapi sebelum bola api itu menyentuh naruto,datang seorang anbu bertopeng anjing dan merapal segel dan mengucapkan nama jutsunya 'doton:doryuheki' 'blar'bola api sebesar mobil itu pun mengenai dinding tanah itu dengan cepat tapi tidak melukai orang di belakangnya.

anbu itu melihat ke belakang tempat bocah yg iya lindungi itu"kau tak apa naruto"tapi bocah yg di tanya tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu,anbu itu beralih lagi ke depan tempat para waga tadi berada"kenap kalian menyerang bocah ini hah?"tapi tidak ada jawaban dari par warga tiba-tiba ada yg bertriak"karna dia monster yg telah membunuh keluarga kami"anbu yg menolong narutoi tadi terlihat marah tapi tidak terlihat karna dia memakai topeng"apakah kalian tidak memiliki mata dia itu bukan monster dia itu hanya seorang bocah

.Jika kalian tidak pergi dari sini maka kalian akan aku bunuh,para warga dan shinobi tadi pun pergi,setelah melihat warga pergi anbu itu beralih pada bocah yg iya tolong tadi lau iya mendekatinya saat melihat bocah itu dan ternyata bocah itu pingsan"ternyata dia pingsan pantas dia tidak menjawab pertanyaanku"

NARUTO POV

Hai namaku uzumaki naruto aku anak dari namikaze minato dan uzumaki kushina tapi karna telah menikah dengan hokage-sama jadi marganya berubah menjadi namikaze kushina,sekaligus adik dari namikaze dan namikaze kalian merasa aneh aku memanggi tou-san ku sendiri hokage-sama kan?itu karna aku telah di buang oleh klan namikaze sebab aku lemah dan memiliki cakra yg pertama kali aku merasa sedih,kecewa,dan marah aku bertanya-tanya kenapa aku berbeda tapi tak apa karna aku sudah aku ingging ke ichiraku tiba-tiba aku di kejar warga yg sedang marah"hah...hah...hah dasar warga sialan apa tidak ya capek main kejar-kejaran dari tadi"lalu di depan aku melihat dua mana ya yg aku pilih kanan atau kiri ah itu tidak penting yg penting aku selamat abu belok kiri saja tapi saat aku melihat ujung gang ini aku ter kejut saat aku melihat jalannya tidak ada lagi bagai mana ini balik sajalah saat aku berbalik aku melihat warga yg mengejarku tadi bagai mana ini" " _mau kemana kau bocah monster kami akan membunuhmu karna kau telah membunuh keluarga kami"_ aku melihat salah satu shinobi yg ikut mengejarku tadi mulai merapal sege tangaan dan ia bertriak 'hausenka no jutsu"lau aku menutup mata karna aku taku tapi aku tidak merasakan apapun di tubuhku tapi aku tetap menutup mata,aku mendengar suara 'blar'aku dengar ada yg meledak lalu aku dengar ada yg bertanya padaku "kau tidak apa apa naruto"saat aku inggin menjawabnya tiba-tiba semua menjadi gelap dan tidak ingat apa apa.

Terlihat di dalam apartemen kecil seorang bocah umur 10 tahun sedang tertidur lelap di tempat tidurnya bocah itu adalah iya menggeliat tapi iya tidak menyadari dirinya sudah di tepi ranjangnya lalu iya terus menggeliat dan akhirnya "bruk"ya pasti kalian tau apa yang terjadi pada ajaibnya iya tiadak terbanggun dari tidurnya(#dasar naru kebo),dan ada suara dari atas meja tepat di samping tempat tidurnya"kring.. " tapi siara jam weker tadi semakin dekan,dekat...dekat dan'bletak'"ittai"yap jam weker yg di atas meja tadi jatuh tepat di wajah naruto yg sedang tertidur di lantai.

akhirnya naruto bangun tapi ia bingung karna bagai mana iya bisa di apartemennya "kenapa aku ada d isini,tapi aku tadi di kejar para warga ah sudahlah tidak usah aku pikirkan lebih baik aku mandi dan pergi makan ke tempat teuci-jiji.

setelah naruto menyelesaikan ritual mandinya iya pergi ke kedai ramen teuci lalu masuk dan berterian"RAMEN DENGAN EKSTRA NARUTO PAMAN"lalu ada yg menjawab dari dalam toko"oke naruto"setelah mendengar itu naruto duduk dengn tenang sambil menungu pesanannya datang.

setelah selang beberapa menit akhirnya ramen yg iya pesan datang dalam hitungan menit ramen yg tadi iya pesan sudan habis lalu iya menaruh uangnya di meja dan lalu ia berteriak"paman uangnya aku taruh di meja" setelah pergi dari kedai ramen naruto pergi untk memulai kejailannya lagi.

{TIME SKIP AJA KARNA KEJAILANNYA SAMA KAYAK DI CANON}

Setelah selesai dari membersihkan patung hokage karna ia mencoret-coret patung hokage dan tertangkap oleh anbu yg mengejarnya dan dia di hukum dan hukumannya adalah membersihkaan patung hokage sampai iya sedang berjalan untuk pulang ke apartemennya tapi iya mendapat tatapan benci dari warga sekitar,tapi naruto sudah biasa akan hal itu.

Tiba-tiba ada yg memanggilnyaa dari belakang dan yg memanggilnya memiliki ciri rambut merah panjang sepaha yg di gerai berkulit tan dan body yg ya kalian pasti taukan apa yang di maksudnya"hay naruto-kun kemarilah aku ingin memberikan sesuatu pada mu"saaat naruto mendengar panggilan itu pun iya melihat ke belakang untuk melihat siapa yg memanggilnya.

setelah melihat kebelakang iya kaget melihat ibunya yg memanggilnya lalu iya mulai berpikir""kenapa ya oka-san memanggilku dan apa yg akan dia berikan padaku?""setelaah iya mengetahui kalau yg memanggilnya adalah ibunya iya berjalan ke arah ibunya lalu iya bertnya"ada apa okaa-san dan apa yg akan kau berikan?"naruto pun penasaran apa yg akan di berikan ibunya."oka-san hanya ingin memberikan persediaan makananmu saja"setelah mendengar hal itu naruto menangis"hiks...hiks...hiks terima kasih oka-san"melihat anak nya menangis iya lalu memeluknya"tidak usah berterimakasih sewajarnya ibu memerikan apa yg anaknya butuhkan".

setelah memeluk naruto kushina pergi untuk kembali pulang karna sudah senja dan sama halnya dengan naruto yg ingin kembali pulang ke apartemennya bersama persediaan makanan yg di berikan ibunya tadi.

.

.

. .

Apartemen naruto

DI APARTEMEN

Setelah sampai di apartemennya naruto memasukkan persediaan makanan yang di berikan ibunya tadi kedalan lemari pendingin dan dia menganti pakaaiannya dengan piyama tidurnya dan ia mematikan lampu dan lekas tidur.

.

.

.

.

PAGI HARI

.

.

. Pagi yg indah langit yg cerah matahari yg bersinar seakan terseyum pada dunia,burung-burung berkicau dengan riang para penduduk sudah melakukan ritinitas masing-masing seperti membeli sayuran kepasar,dll.

tapi tidak untuk bocah memiliki rambut kuning yaitu naruto karna iya masih tidur dengan posisi yg masih di atas ranjang daan kepala hampir menyentuh lantai. Tiba-tiba"kring...kring...kring"brakkkkk"yap karna naruto tidur dengan keadaan kepala hampir mengenai lantai jadi naruto langsung jatuh dengan keadaan kepala terlebih naruto jatu iapun bangun dari tidurnya dan berjalan kekamar mandi untuk mandi.

setelah berselang beberapa menit iya keluar"berrrrrrrr dingin sekali"ya naruto selalu seperti itu saat mandi tapi iya tidak peduli dengan dingin lalu iya berjalan menuju lemari bajunya dan memakai baju. Lalu iya berjalan ke dapur tapi sebelum sampai di dapur ada yg mengetok pintu apartemennya"tok...tok...tok"lalu naruto berjalan ke depaan pintu dan membuka pintu,ternyata yg datang adalah ibunya kushina uzumaki"oh oka-san ada apa ke apartemenku pagi pagi begini?"kushina yg melihat pintu rumah naruto telah terbuka dan memperlihatkan naruto dan iya tersenyum sambil berkata"apakah oka-san boleh masuk naru?"naruto yg mendengar itu pun mempersilahkan ibunya masuk.

"narut oka-san inggin tanya apakan kau mau menjadi ninja?"naruto yg mendengar pertanyaan dari ibunyapun menjawab dengan semangat"iya oka-san aku ingin menjadi ninja agar dapat melindungi oka-san dan saudara-saudara naru"kushina yg mendengar jawaban dari naruto iyapun tersenyum dan mengatakan"oka-san akan meminta tou-sanmu untuk memasukkanmu ke akademi agar naru bisa mendapatkan teman"naruto yg mendengar itu senang.

Dan akhirnya kushina pergi pulang dan naruto melanjutkan kegiatanna yg tertunda tadi yaitu pergi kedapur untuk membuar sarapan kesukaannnya yaitu di dapur naruto mengambil dua cup ramen untuk di menunggu beberapa menit akhirnya ramen yg di seduh naruto telah selesai"itadakimasu".setelah menyelesaikaan makannya iya membuang bekas ramen yg iya itu ia mendengar ada yg mengetuk pintu apartemennya"tok...tok...tok..."iya berlari sambil mengatakan'tunggu sebentar"setelah naruto sampai di depan pintu lalu iya membuka pintu apartemennya.

Lalu iya melihat siapa yg datang ternyata anbu. lalu naruto bertanya pada pada anbu itu"ada apa anbu-san?"anbu yg di tanya naruto hanya menjawab"saya mengantarkan sesuatu dari kushina-sama"terlihat kotak berwatna biru tapi naruto tidak metahui apa isi kotak anbu itu memberikan kotak yg iya naruto menerimanya"terima kasih anbu-san"setelah mengatakan terima kasih dan masuk ke dalam apartemennya.

Dan naruto membuka kotak isi kotak itu adalah sebuah jubah lengan panjang dengan garis-garis putih di tangannya dan di sekitar kerahdan pinggir resletingnya{jubah krito gak tau cari aja di mak google}.lalu naruto mencobanya dan ternyata sesuai dengan iya mencobanya iya lalu melepas dan menyimpannya di lemari iya menyimpan pakaiannya iya lalu pergi keluar untuk melakukan iya pergi ketaman dan bertemu 2 anak yg satunya memiliki rambut yg di kucir ke atas seperti nanas dan anak satunya memiliki badan kendut dan sedang memakan kripik kentang.

Lalu naruto bertanya pada mereka berdua"kalian sedang apa di sini?"ucap naruto choji dan shikamaru yg sedang melihat awanpun menjadi melihat ke arah naruto lau menjawab pertanyaan naruto"kami sedang melihat awan apakah kau mau ikut?"naruto yg mendengar itupun senang dan tidur bersama ke 2 anak itu dan melihat naruto bertanya pada 2 bocah itu"siapa nama kalian"tanya naruto."namaku shikamaru dan yg ada di sebelahu adalah kau?"jawab shikamaru dan juga sambil bertanya pada naruto.

Naruto yg mendegar itu pun tersenyum dan menjawab"namaku naruto,naruto kita bisa berteman?"shikamaru yg mendengar itu pun menjawab"ya,tentu saja kita bisa berteman"lalu setelah itu naruto,shikamaru,choji sering bermain bersama dan melihat awan bermain dengan narruto pulang ke apartemennya dan mandi lalu makan dan tidur,karna besok iya masuk akademi dan di tidak boleh terlambat.

.

.

.

.

Pagi harinya

.

.

'Kringg...kringgg...krinng.''jrasss"naruto melihat apa yg iya lempar tadi pun iya panik karna itu jam satu untung tidak rusak hanya mati,lalu naruto memasang batre jam itu dan panik karna iya hampir kesiangan"sial aku kesiangan"teriak nista naruto mandi dan mengganti bajunya tanpa sarapan terlebih dahulu karna iya telah terlambat.

Setelah iya sampai di akademi iya masuk kelas ternyata masih sempat karna senseinya belum iya menoleh kebelakang dann bendapati 2 temannya yg sedang melakukan urusan mereka sendiri seperti shikamaru sedang tidur dan choji sedang makan naruto memanggil bereka berdua"oi,shika,choji kalian masuk aka demi juga ya?"tanya naruto pada mereka berdua tapi yg menjawab hanya jhoji karna shikamaru tertidur lelap"ya kriuk...tentu..kriuk..saja..kriuk...naruto...kriuk"choji menjawab sambil memakan lama setelah itu sensei mereka datang yg bernama iruka umino"selamat pagi semua"ucap iruka. Lalu mereka menjawan ucapan iruka"selamat pagi sensei"ucap mereka serentak termasuk shikamaru yg telah bangun dari tidurnya dengan muka iruka mengenalkaan namanya"perkenalkan nama sensei iruma umino saya adalaah sensei kalian mulai iruka pun memulai pelajaran tentang terbentuknya desa konoha

{time skip aja gc tau gimana jelasinnya}

Setelah itu naruto pulang ke apartemnya tapi naruto jalan dengan terhuyu-huyu dan setelah sampai di apartemenya ia pingsantapi tidak sengaja masuk ke alam bawah sadarnya.

.

.

.

.

mindscape

 **[Hoi,bocah bangun]**

Akhirnya naruto bangun dari naruto bingung ada di mana dia"aku ada di mana sekarang?"ucap naruto tia-tiba ada suara dari belakang naruto **[kau ada di alam bawah sadarmu atau mindscep]** naruto terkejut saat ada suara berat dan menyeramkan dari belakangnya lalu naruto mundur dan bertanya pada makluk itu"kau siapa dan kau ini makhluk apa?"tanya naruto **.[aku ini naga dan namaku acnologia],** lalu naruto bertanya padaa naga itu atau acnologia"lalu kenapa kau ada di sini acno?"tanya acnologia tersenyum bukan tapi lebik ke meyeringai,lalu iya menceritakan kenapa dia ada di sini{chapter pertama udah di jelasin kenapa acnologia ada di dalam tubuh naruto.

Setelah iya mendengar cerita dari acnologi dia mulai mengerti kenapa naga itu ada di sini"jadi aku adalah bemegang ke tiga The Three New Longinus?"tanya naruto pada hanya mengangguk lalu acnologia menyarankan agar melatih kekuatannya **[naruto kau harus melatih kekuatanku yg ada dalam tubuhmu agar kau bisa mengendalikannya dengan baik]** naruto yg mendengar saran acnologia hanya tersenyum dan mengatakan"kau benar bagai mana cara melatihya?"tanya naruto karna bingung bagai mana iya melatih yg mendengaar itu hanya menjawab **[besok aku akan katakan caranya kau kembalilah dulu].**

"tapi bagai mana cara kembali acno?"tanya naruto dengan tampang oon **.[kau hanya perlu konsentrasi saja]** naruto yg mendengar itupun berkonsentrasi dan akhirnya iya ia pergi kekamar mandi untuk mandi...setelah selesai naruto pun mengganti bajunya dan lekas tidur. .

.

.

.

PAGI HARI

Terlihat boca berrambut kuning aka naruto masih tidur tiba-tiba **[HOI BOCAH BANGUN]** Dan'buakkkk'"ittai'terdengar suara nista dan menyakit kan dari arah lantai"apakah kau itu kau acno?"tanya naruto **[bukan hokage ke 3,ya ini aku acnologia dasar bocah kebo]** ejek naruto melihat jam yg ada di sampingnya,iya kaget karna iya bangun jam 6.30 artinya iya bangun pagi-pagi iya bertanya ke pada acnologia kenap iya di bangunkan pagi-pagi buta begini."kenapa kau membangunkan ku pagi pagi buta begini"tanya **naruto [karna kau akan melakukan pusup 100x,situp 100x,dan bekup 120x.],** apakah tidak terlalu banyak acno"tanya naruto karna jumlahnya terlalu banyak apakah iya sanggup **.[sudah lakukan saja]**

"Baiklah"kata naruto pasrah.90,91,92,93,94,95,96,97,98,99,100."hah...hah...ha...hah acno aku sudah melakukan 100x pusup,100xsitup,dan 120x bekup"ucap naruto dengan terhengah hengah. **[baiklah naruto,karna kau sudah waktunya masuk akademi kau boleh pergi]** kata acnologia tapi **[latihan besok lebih berat lagi bocah]** ucap acnologia dengan seringai.'glek'dengar naruto sambil menelan naruto pergi ke akademi dan iya sering membolos dengan shikamaru dan choji mendapat hukuman berdiri di depan kelas.

Setelah iya pulang dari akademi ia pergi ke ramen iciraku dan bertemu dengan iruka."sensei sedang apa di sini?"tanya naruto pada iruka yg sedang di depan kedai ichiraku,iruka yg mendengar suara dari berlakang lalu melihat ke belakang tempat suara itu berasal dan ternyata suara itu berasal dari naruto yg ingin masuk ke ichiraku."ternyata kau naruto,kau ingin ke kedai ichiraku ya naruto"tanya iruka pada naruto yg ada di sampingnya"iya sensei,karna aku sering makan di sini"awab naruto pada senseinya.

"ayo masuk naruto"ajak iruka pada anak muritnya"baiklah sensei"jawab naruto dengan iruka dan naruto masuk ke kedai ichiraku bersama-sama,lalu dari dalam kedai terdengar suara"selamat datang"dan suara itu berasal dari ayame yg sedang menunggu pelanggan masuk naruto dan iruka memesan ramen paman ramen jumbo dengan ekstra naruto satu dan iruka sensei pesan apa?"tanya naruto pada iruka setelah memesan ramennya"ramen pedas satu"ucap iruka pada ayame. setelah selesai makan ramen naruto pulang ,dan tiba-tiba ada suara yg mengejutkan naruto **[oi bocah besok kau harus bangun pagi pagi untuk latihan]**.naruto tau suara siapa yg menejutkannya,siapa lagi kalau acnologia"baiklah acno,aku akan bangun pagi pagi untuk latihan"ucap naruto sambil bergegas untuk tidur.

.

.

.

.

PAGI 4.30

'Kring...kring...kring'jam weker naruto sudah berbunyi dan naruto masih tidur jam weker tadi tak ampuh untuk membangunkan naruto lalu **[dasar pemalas,bangun kau kuning]** teriak suara berat dari dalam tubuh naruto."buakkkk"dan ternyata suara berat tadi ampuh untuk membangunkan naruto dari tidurnya


End file.
